Don't Chase Me
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Song-fic: Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara have returned to Bayville after 3 long years. Will they find the same Mutant High that they left? Or have people moved on? Sam X Jubilee, Pyro craziness, & bits of Romy


Kytty: Another One-shot for you. Its a Sam X Jubilee because I personally hate Bobby Drake! So I hope you like it and if it doesn't make sense don't be surprised. It's a semi-rough cut my computer is going wacky on me.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Chase me:<strong>

_(ready? okay)_

_you say you do_  
><em>and then you dont<em>  
><em>you'll say you'll call<em>  
><em>and then you won't<em>  
><em>dont chase me<em>  
><em>dont chase me<em>  
><em>unless your willin to catch me<em>

It had been three years since Jubilee and Rahne had been taken out of Xavier's School for Gifted Students and now they have returned at the request of Amara, who was also returning after two years leave. They had just arrived at the Bayville airport and had just spotted Amara waiting at the baggage claim for them. The dark skinned princess waved enthusiastically at her friends while they took in the princess' new look.

Amara had ditched her long hair so that it was now layered ending just above her shoulders, while the underside had also gotten a light red highlight streaks in it. She wore a red skin tight mini t-shirt that read 'Every fire has its beauty' across the front in white letters, short jean shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops that had flames running across the top.

"JUBES! RAHNE!" Amara yelled as she motioned them to join her.

"Wow Mara love your hair." Jubilee commented.

"I could say the same about yours!" Amara said as she hugged her friend.

Jubilee had rid herself of her once long hair and had adopted a short pixie style, and a pair of bright pink sunglasses which sat with in the mess of spiked hair. She had also grown a lot as a girl to and she wasn't ashamed to flaunt it. Today she wore a tight light pink belly shirt, jean booty shorts, and her long bright yellow knee length coat. Her outfit was completed with the pair of golden hoops that Amara had sent her just a few month before hand, her favorite pair of fingerless black gloves that had metal stones around the wrist, and her favorite pair of black ankle boots.

"Thanks," Jubilee thanked Amara running a self conscious hand through the short black locks.

"Rahne love your shirt!" Amara stated with a laugh as she read at the younger girl's t-shirt.

15 year old Rahne had kept her short lighter brown hair though she no longer put it up into her old pig tail style. She wore a light green off the shoulder shirt that read 'My dog is so much better then you' in black writing. She also wore jean shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a pair of light green flip-flops. Rahne was also wearing a strange necklace that was made up of black stones and had a silver sun hanging in the center of it.

"Well lets get going we got a town to check out before we head back home!" Rahne cheered before leading her friends out of the airport, until they were spotted by a dark green jeep.

"MARA!" yelled an enthusiastic blonde who stood on her driver side seat trying to catch the groups attention.

"TABITA!" Amara yelled back running toward the jeep Rahne and Jubilee close behind her.

_you say you do  
>and then you dont<br>you'll say you'll call  
>and then you won't<br>dont chase me  
>dont chase me<br>unless your willin to catch me_

"How have you been?"

"Well you know still make'n them guys to crazy, but same old same."

"Yeah nothing new there."

And it was true Tabby really did took the same as she had three years prior to the trio leaving town. She still had her short blonde hair with orange highlights, she still high jacked Lance's jeep. Today she was wearing a bright yellow tang top and short jean shorts along with a pair of brown boots that came up to her mid calf.

"Yeah Tabs wanna take us into town?" Jubilee asked as she and Rahne jumped into the back of the jeep.

"Sure the Professor asked me to come and pick you all up anyway." Tabs explained as she started up the jeep.

"Hey drop us off at the cafe. I wanna get some quality shopping time in before heading back to the mansion." Amara yelled as Tabby floored it toward the center of Bayville's shopping district.

The girls quickly found that Tabby was just as crazy at driving as she was three years before, since they almost caused an accident three time on their way to the cafe on top of the fact that they got their in 5 minutes flat and it was a 15 min drive for normal people.

"Alrighty then you girls have fun the Professor wants me home before the cops get me." Tabby yelled before flooring it back to the mansion, leaving the trio outside the Bayville cafe.

"Well its good to know that some things don't change." Jubilee laughed as they made their way into the shop.

"I know what you mean." Amara added as they headed toward the counter to order their drinks.

"Hello. Welcome to the Bayville's Cafe, how can I help you." asked the guy behind the counter.

After the trio got their drinks they quickly located a tabled table beside the windows. Little did they know who was walking down the road at that time.

_you want me to be your woman tell ya boy the door is open  
>standing here just waitin waitin cant you see my heart is showin<br>if you want it come and take just be careful and dont break it  
>show me what real is really real<em>

-Outside-

"I don't know what your talking about Roberto its not like they're going to appear out of thin air you know." argued a tall blonde as he walked between an olive skinned dark brown boy to his left and a fair skinned red head to his right.

"You know that isn't right. Even the Professor believes that they'll return soon." The dark haired boy, Roberto, retorted.

"Face it mate he just wants to see his puppy girl again." the red haired boy explained.

"Oh shut it John!" Roberto yelled taking a swipe at the red head's head.

"Make Me!" John yelled back hiding behind the blonde boy.

"Sam's not going to help you this time." Roberto yelled as he began to chase Pyro down the street.

Sam just sighed as he watched his friends race up and down the street. As he passed the Bayville Cafe he though he saw a laughing Asian girl sitting inside the cafe with a brunette haired girl and a dark skinned black haired girl sitting beside them. Sam shook his head quickly and was about to knock on the window or even head on inside when Pyro and Roberto caught his attention.

"Ah swear! Ah can never catch a break with dose two." Sam cursed under his breath as he ran to the crazy pair who were now having an all out fight in the middle of the sidewalk.

-With the girls-

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get back to the mansion." Rahne sighed as she enjoyed her drink.

"Stop, you just want a place to run around." Amara called.

"Its TRUE!" Rahne laughed, "Do you know how long its been since I was allowed to run around?"

"No, but do tell us." Jubilee laughed.

"Three terribly long years!" Rahne added dramatically.

The three laughed but Jubilee stopped short. The short haired Asian suddenly looked around wildly like someone had hit her across the face.

"Jubes what's wrong?" Rahne asked suddenly worried about her friend's strange actions.

"I thought... Oh never mind it was nothing." Jubes added looking out the window toward the street where three boys running down the street.

"I know just the thing!" Amara announced.

"What know?" Rahne asked finishing her drink.

"SHOPPING!" Amara yelled before grabbing both of their wrists and running out of the cafe.

Jubilee and Rahne laughed at the princess' antics, but followed her willingly. The trio soon arrived at the mall where they quickly ran into their old favorite shop from years back. Jubilee began shifting though the cloths while Amara went wild trying to find the cutest thing to wear when she arrived back at the mansion. Rahne on the other hand was sitting near the dressing rooms relaxing with her iPod.

_dont do me wrong  
>dont string me along<br>dont keep me holding on  
>if you dont love me<br>dont want me  
>dont need me<br>tell me im your only (baby)  
>then you leave me lonely (baby)<br>whats a girl like me to believee ?_

As the group were shopping Jubilee found her self in wrapped in the music that was playing throughout the store. With meaningful movements she began to dance Rahne quickly joining her. The two danced around, while Amara and the dressing room lady laughed at their antics. Jubilee only noticed the staring blue eyes as she spun causing her to almost fell on her face.

"Come on Jubs. Tabby's outside." Amara called from the register.

"Sure." Jubilee called back as she stood and ran to catch up with Amara and Rahne.

-Guys-

"Sam! Why the heck are we at the mall!" Roborto complained.

"Because between the two of yah, yah ruined my fav'rite jean jacket!" Sam yelled as he lead them into the nearest shop.

"Well mate I can a'sure you I didn't mean, too." John interjected.

"What! You can't be blaming this on me, yah ass!"

"OI! I can and I will!"

_you say you do  
>and then you dont,<br>you say youll call  
>and then you wont<br>dont chase me  
>dont chase me<br>unless your willing to catch me_

Sam groaned at his friend's bickering, before heading off on his own to find a jacket. Sam soon found a similar jean jacket to the one that Berto and John had toasted. It had cut off sleeves and an easy zipper and multiple pockets which came in mighty handy at school and as an X-man. Sam grabbed his size and just as he turned to find the dressing rooms, only to find the same Asian girl falling face first to the ground as she spun around around. Sam tried to run and catch her but a worker at the school chose that second to push a heavy cart in his way, the cart also helped block him from the girl's view, and once it was gone so was she.

"SAM!" came John's ringing voice through the store.

"Here!" Sam called back seeing the red head and Spanish male round the corner.

"Hey! Man the Professor just called he said he wants us back asap." Berto called.

"Alright Lets go.

-Girls-

Jubilee was chilling once again in the back of Tabby's jeep while Amara, Tabby, and Rahne were having a heated discussion over Amara's chosen outfit. Jubilee sat with her hair flapping around her face as Tabby drove way to fast through the streets of Bayville. Soon they came to a stop outside the mansion's tall iron gates that caused Jubilee to look up.

"Look!" Rahne jumped up and down, "We're HOME!" she added with a howl.

"Hello? Who is it?" came a voice from the speaker just outside Tabby's window.

"Hey, Jamie guess who I found." Tabby laughed.

"Who?" Jamie asked as he appeared on the monitor.

"WE'RE BACK!" Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne yelled while smiling around Tabby.

"Oh! Hey guys come on in! And Welcome Back!" Jamie called before the iron gates closed and the monitor shut off.

Tabby drove on through the gates and up the winding driveway. When they got to the entrance Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne were surprised to see all their friends there to welcome them. The girls jumped out and said their hellos before being lead by Kitty and Tabby up the stairs to their new rooms. Jubilee slowed as the front doors slammed open and three boys walked in.

"Hey we're here!" The darker olive skinned one called.

"Yah just miss'd da filles homme!" Yelled Remy from the rec room where he and Rogue were curled up and watching the latest episode of ' Human Target '.

"Drat." The blonde fussed just as he looked up at the stairs his eyes instantly meeting Jubilee's.

_boy dont waste your energy  
>if cant you see that im the cats meowww.<br>if you think you got me where you want me  
>keeping mes what you should worry about<br>ive given you the 411 maybe you can choose to run  
>but if you stay theres something you should know<em>

Jubilee knew instantly that it was Sam. His dark blue eyes had the same dangerous vibe and his blonde hair still hung in his face like sunlight through the trees. He still wore the same jean jacket and ripped jean pants that had sharpy doodles all over them.

Jubilee was about to walk down the stairs and greet him, when suddenly there was a ear piercing scream and another wild haired blonde came running up to Sam. She wore a small red tang top and short jean shorts and finally thin red flip-flops. The girl threw her arms around Sam and from Jubilee's place on the stairs she also kissed him. Jubilee could feel her heart breaking as she suppressed her cry and quickly ran back up the stairs.

_dont do me wrong  
>dont string me along<br>dont keep me holding on if you dont love me  
>dont want me<br>dont need me  
>tell me im your only (baby)<br>then you leave me lonely (baby)  
>whats a girl like me to believee ?<br>(ohhh yeahh)_

-Sam P.O.V-

"SAM!" came the ear piercing scream from the Rec Room.

Paige had come running up to me after I had spotted Jubilee standing on the stairs. My sister came up to me with a hug whispering to me that she was headed out and that I had to tell the Professor and Wolverine for her. By the time Paige let go of me and ran out the front door I found that Jubilee had turned and was then running up the stairs.

"_Wait does she think...She thought...Shit!"_ And with that thought Sam raced forward and up the stairs following the bright yellow jacket that rounded the corner up ahead of him.

"JUBS!" Sam yelled hoping the girl would stop.

But she didn't stop or as far as I could see she didn't because suddenly she was gone. I found myself standing alone on the third floor of the mansion. I headed toward the back stairwell and with a heavy heart headed to meet Berto and John on the patio for our barbecue.

_you say you do  
>and then you dont,<br>you say youll call  
>and then you wont<br>dont chase me  
>dont chase me<br>unless your willing to catch me_

-Jubilee P.O.V-

I had managed to escape through one of our old secret tunnels just as Sam yelled my name. I had tears streaming down my face as I ran down the dark hall, until I resurfaced out in the middle of the workout forest. I paced back and forth in the trees, knowing that I was going to miss the 'Welcome Back Party' the others had planned.

"_Jubilee? Are you alright dear?"_ came the Professor's voice within her head.

"_yes sir...I guess I'm not that use to having a telepath so near any more."_

"_I know it'll take sometime to get use too, again. Now do you wish to share what has happened?"_

"_No..but I don't think I would like to go to the party."_

"_That's quite alright just be back in bed by 10, or Logan will find you."_

"_I understand thank you Professor."_

"_Your Welcome Jubilee."_

With that taken care of I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 4:30 so I had plenty of time before Mr. Logan would be around to collect me. I shut my phone off before slipping it back into my pocket as I scaled up one of the near by oak trees. Once secure in the tree tops she stared up into the leaf canopy still above her. As she watched the leaves dance in the slight breeze, she couldn't help but picture Sam's grinning face.

"Stupid." She huffed throwing a sparkling firework into the canopy above satisfied as it broke through the image of his face.

She flipped over onto herside allowing her mind wandered away to what she had just witnessed minutes ago in the main hall. She thought of the happiness that had been on that girl's face. How the other girl's light green eyes had sparkled with joy and hope and...anticipation? That couldn't have been right? Why would she be expecting anything if Sam was already there...

"Oh...My...GOSH! THAT JERK!" Jubilee shrieked punching the tree branch beside her in frustration, "And to think I believed him all those years ago!"

_you say you do  
>and then you dont,<br>you say youll call  
>and then you wont<br>dont chase me  
>dont chase me<br>unless your willing to catch me_

-Flashback 3 years ago the day Jubilee left-

She stood in her room tears threatening to fall down her face as she peered out at her parent's car below in the drive way. They had just rebuilt the place and she was already being forced to leave. She whipped her eyes just as Beast came by a sad smile on his face.

"My dear, it is time." the blue man said softly in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah...I know." Jubilee whispered as she picked up her last bag and followed the large blue man out of the room and down the hall way.

As the duo made their way down the main staircase, a hand wrapped around her free wrist pulling her back up the first step and into a solid chest. Jubilee's head shot up and found her self staring into a worried pair of electric blue eyes.

"Jubs...I gotta say something." Sam whispered not tearing his eyes way from her surprised darker pair.

"W-What?" Jubilee stuttered throat still choked up about leaving.

"I-I-I..." Sam tried but gave up and leaned in until he could whisper into her ear, "I'll be waiting for you to come back."

Something in Jubilee's heart lite up with hope. Could it be that he liked her the same way she secretly liked him? But why wouldn't he came with her or try to get her to stay? Jubilee jumped on impulse and pecked Sam on the cheek, before ducking under his arm.

"See you later Sam." she whispered as she descended the stairs, just as the tears threatened yet again to begin rolling down her cheeks.

As she ran she tried to picture Sam running after her stopping her. Hell! Even kidnapping her and taking her away from her parents. She didn't care what, as long as it let her be with him instead of away from him. But in the end she got all the way to her parent's car, placed her bag in the trunk, and slide into the back seat without a single word from any of her teachers or friends. Her dad slammed her door shut and then quickly drove off down the drive.

As the car pulled away Jubilee could remember turning and looking out of the back window, still wishing to see that bright head of blonde hair and those dazzling blue eyes. As they passed through the gates and the mansion dipped out of view Jubilee's flare of hope dimmed and she turned back around in her seat to face the front.

"_Well...at least he said he'd wait for me."_ She thought to her self as she curled into the bright yellow blanket she had around her.

-End Flashback-

"_...And he didn't"_ Jubilee sneered to herself as she angrily rubbed her tears away for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He probably doesn't even remember that day. He found a new bimbo to wait on."

_dont do me wrong  
>dont string me along<br>dont keep me holding on  
>if you dont love me<br>dont want me  
>dont need me<em>

_tell me im your only (baby)  
>then you leave me lonely (baby)<br>whats a girl like me to believee ?_

"Jubes?" came a sudden voice.

-Sam-

"_Where could she have gone? She had only just gotten back could she still remember this place like the back of her hand after all these years?"_ Sam thought as he continued running around the dorm room for any sign of Jubilee.

He had just past the top floor arch window when he noticed the pool party going on below. Instantly he raced toward the main staircase, mounted the banister and slid down to the first floor. He wasn't at all shocked to find no one there when he touched the marble floors and out the sliding doors. He passed threw the pool party though he didn't really see the people around him. He was so trained on seeing a flash of that damn yellow jacket that he ran right into Rogue, knocking the drink she was holding onto her shirt.

"Sam!" she yelled looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rogue." Sam apologized meeting her eyes for as he said it before he began his search for Jubilee once again.

"Yah, ok' sug'r?" She asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked though he didn't look at her.

"'Cause yah actin jumpier then Swamp Rat in Vegas." Rogue explained causing Sam stop and face her head bowed, he knew she was right.

"It's...Jubilee. She saw me with Paige and just took off running." He explained still not looking up at Rogue.

Rogue couldn't help but feel for Sam. She had been the soul person who had see him the day Jubilee left, he had been standing there watching out one of the windows tears running down his face. When she asked him what was wrong Sam then told her the whole story and even the part where he was scared to see her parents, to see her leave with his heart, and to have her see him cry. It had been in the hall that Rogue and Sam had connected for the first time and that bond had lasted these past three years. Now she patted him on the shoulder with a semi-dry gloved hand before leaning a little closer to his ear.

"If I know Jubes, and I know her well. She'll be in the woods." Rogue whispered a soft smile on her face.

Sam's head shot up just in time to see Rogue walking away, one hand raise in a goodbye. He mentally thanked her before taking off into the woods. He knew them well after dirt biking, training classes, and Hank's nature walks to know exactly where Rogue had hinted to. He did find the open secret passage door just before the dense oaks. He took a deep breath and then took a step into the large mass of close growing trees. Suddenly he saw a flap of yellow and he pivoted on his heels and there! There she was.

"Jubes?" He called his voice soft and tentative.

-Normal P.O.V-

Jubilee jumped and sat bolt up right at the sudden voice below her. She looked down only to see Sam standing there and even from this height she could see his blue eyes shinning with worry. Jubilee almost smiled and jumped off the tree branch knowing he would catch her, but then the scene of him kissing that other blonde girl stopped Jubilee in her tracks.

"What? Why don't you go play with that bimbo of your?" Jubilee spat her anger refueling by the second.

"Jubes. That's not what's going on." Sam called back trying to reason with her.

"Then what's going on, Sam." She asked anger now transforming into tears. "I trusted you...I thought you wouldn't do this..."

"Jubes." Sam cooed using his power to propel himself up to the branch.

_dont do me wrong  
>dont string me along<br>dont keep me holding on  
>if you dont love me<br>dont want me  
>dont need me<em>

He landed beside her with a soft 'thump'. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulders and used his free hand to lift her face so she was looking at him. Seeing Jubilee's tears struck a cord within Sam that caused him to smile softly at her, while brushing away a tear.

"Jubes. That was my sister, Paige. She was telling me how she and her boyfriend had just made up." He explained.

Jubilee could only sit there her dark eyes staring into Sam's dark blue ones. Seeing no lies in her eyes and only truth and honesty Jubilee smiled brightly and squealed. She jumped toward him arms wrapping around his neck, though if it hadn't been for Sam's extraordinary sense of balance they would of fallen off the branch. Sam chuckled and hugged her back happy that she now understood. Jubilee backed away a few minutes later only to smirk. She then pecked Sam's lips before jumping off the branch landing on the forest floor silently. Sam could only blink in surprise before looking down at Jubilee, who merely giggled up at him.

"Come and catch me Sam!" She called before taking off.

With a boyish smirk of his Sam jumped off the branch and took after Jubilee. Glad that things were once again back to normal at Mutant High.

_tell me im your only (baby)  
>then you leave me lonely (baby)<br>whats a girl like me to believee ? _

* * *

><p>Kytty: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me :D I love reviews &amp; flames<p> 


End file.
